Always Watching
by LucarioKid
Summary: Seth is a protégée of Aiden Pearce, now he's out for blood. Someone tried to kill Aiden and only ended up stealing the life of six year old Lena. This won't go unpunished. He'll make them pay for what they've done.
1. Prologue

Chicago could be described in many ways. City of hope, dreams, futures. It could also be called the city of demons, failures, and killers. Seth called it by the second group. He hated the city, the smell, the feels. Everything about this city pissed him off. Maybe that was why he did what he did. Purged it of the monsters who roamed it.

He hadn't been able to do it on his own though. He had to have a teacher, one who knew Chicago and how to take it back. Aiden. The crazy old hacker had taught him everything he knew. How to shoot, drive, steal, kill, fight... and the most important; Hack.

In a city where things, all things, were getting to be electronic in some way shape and form he had to know how to break the systems. It was funny, he was referring to Aiden as some old man. In truth the man was only on his late thirties. He had just 'retired' so as to keep his family safe and happy. That was why he needed Seth. Without Aiden, the city would be in danger from the criminals and other people who roamed it.

Seth wasn't sure exactly why Aiden retired but he knew it had something to do with the Marlaut job... something along those lines. Seth wasn't alone though. He had grown up on the street with his twin sister. Both looked similar despite the gender difference. Blonde hair that almost looked white. Small figures that made it look like they never ate, which always caused Seth to chuckle seeing as his sister was almost always eating. He just didn't know where it went.

They had both decided to try pickpocketing as a means to survive. It had worked for a while. Selene would pretend to either get hurt or would ask if they had seen her parents. Then Seth would strike. Not hit them, but sneak up behind them and take their wallets. When he had done that he would grab his sister and tell her their parents were worried about her and they would walk away like nothing happened.

As per how Aiden mostly dressed the two adorned similar outfits but with enough difference to confuse them between one another. Selene's was a large black over coat with a black long sleeve underneath, though most people didn't know this. She had a black cap with the symbol commonly associated with hackers on the front. She always had her hair tied in a pony-tail and through the back of the cap.

Her black coat had a strange insignia on the back right shoulder that looked like an exclamation mark in a triangle. Ironically this was the symbol she used when hacking other people. Her hacker name was written underneath it. Alon3. Her pants were black with grey stripes running down them. Her mask was black, with grey stripes that zig-zagged across it. Her gloves were black and dull.

Her boots were slightly heeled but not to an extent that would trip her or cause problems. All in all she looked just a bit overdressed but that was the point. She was definitely strong. Far stronger then Seth. She had also learned with Seth and excelled in using a baton. She had been attacked by three armed men once. She walked out of the alley without a scratch and the men were sent to the ICU. They were still there if Seth's memory was correct.

Seth wore a much different set of clothing. He had a dark blood red hat with a flat top and flat bill. He had a black coat over his white hoodie, the hood popping out the back of the coat. The bottom of the hoodie was visible under the coat and a grey and white paint-like splat was visible. The inside of the coat was the same dark red as his hat and had similar coloring at the pockets and buttons. On his left arm he had a patch with both his hacker name and his logo.

It had spider legs connected to a skull that had one eye blackened. The words, "Sp1der T4nk" written underneath in red. His pants were simple dark grey jeans with a chain by his waist. His mask that concealed his face was black with red zig-zags that started low and then crept up the mask.

They had enjoyed their new 'jobs' as the protectors of Chicago and knew they wouldn't have it any other way. To keep from getting exhausted they had a system set up. Selene would patrol during the day while Seth watched over the city at night.

Seth was almost finished with his shift as he watched the sun starting to rise in the sky. He was certainly exhausted now and let out a tired yawn. He sat down on a nearby bench and closed his eyes while leaning against the back in the cold, calm morning air of Chicago. But, such things almost never last.

"Kid, hands up where I can see them." Seth opened his eyes to see a man with a 9mm pointed at his face. Seth blinked at it a couple of times before looking straight at the man.

"Is this a fucking joke?" The interesting part was how calm he was. Not just with what he said and how he said it but the fact that he wasn't panicking at the gun that was pressed into his face.

"No, hand over your wallet and phone." Seth yawned and looked at the gun.

"Safety's on." The man turned the gun sideways to look at the safety and no sooner had he done that, Seth stood and knocked the gun out of the man's hand. Seth kicked his knees and knocked him to the ground. He then took out his baton and gave it a flick to open it and delivered a swift strike to the man's chin.

Seth closed the baton by pushing it against his hip like he had done a thousand times and then walked away, hands in his coat pockets.

"Dumbass." Seth started the walk to his car and eventually his drive back home. He and his sister stayed at the Owl motel where their mentor Aiden stayed. Birds of a feather flock together and all that jazz. At least that's what his sister would always say. When he reached his car he smiled.

The old Ram Dodge that was grey with black stripes running from the front to back made him happy. He had worked on the truck for a while and had earned the money needed to make it how he wanted. Well, earned is putting it nicely. More like hacking a couple ATMs and people's credit cards and bank accounts to get money for it. Nobody got hurt at least. Nobody lost any money. Except the banks, but nobody cared about them anyways.

Seth sat in the drivers seat and tapped his phone, causing the truck to roar to life. He put it in gear and started the drive back to the motel. The short drive gave him time to think back over the night. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. A few muggings, an attempted murder stopped. All in all it was a normal night for him.

He pulled into the motel parking lot and put the truck in park. He pushed down the E-brake and then walked out of the car. He clicked his phone and simultaneously locked and turned the truck off. He walked upstairs to his motel door. He tapped his phone and heard the click as the lock came undone. He turned the knob and walked into the simple home he had.

It was just like Aiden's but with his own flares. It had a couple posters of the band Smashing Pumpkins as well as some pictures of crime bosses he was after. The most notorious was Lucky Quinn. He knew it would take him a long time to even get close to Lucky, but he would relish that day. The mobster had claimed dozens of lives and it angered Seth. To think someone would so willingly kill people for personal gain made his blood boil.

He set his phone on the charger and then took off his hat and coat. He put both on the rack by the door and fell onto his bed. He would have fallen asleep had he not heard the door opening. He instantly jumped up on reflex and held his silence 1911 towards the perpetrator.

Selene.

His sister had her hands up in mock surrender and was grinning.

"Please, don't shoot me." Seth put the gun back in his hood pocket and then aimed a gun he had made with his hand at her. He dropped his thumb like that of a hammer and then softly said, "Bang." His sister clutched her chest and pretended to die.

Seth let out a chuckled and lowered himself back onto his bed. He heard his sister approach him and sit on the bed next to him.

"You ok?" He nodded, not having the strength to talk.

"Good. I'm heading out soon. You want anything before I leave?" He shook his head and let out a sigh. His sister leaned down and gave a kiss to his forehead. They both cared deeply for each other and knew that in their line of work any day or night could be their last with each other.

"Love you, bro." Seth mumbled it back to her though it was barely audible through the blankets of the bed and the fact that he spoke quietly. She rose up and left his room, locking the door behind her. Seth just relaxed and let himself will away to sleep.

* * *

Seth woke up to his phone vibrating. Nobody called him unless something happened. He reached over, not bothering to look over and grabbed the phone. He answered it and brought it to his ear.

"Ya?" He listened and then shot up and grabbed his coat and hat, throwing them on quickly. He rushed down the stairs to his truck and got in as fast as he could. He immediately drove to the hospital. When he arrived he rushed to the front desk and went to ask where the room was.

"Seth!" He turned to see his sister making her way to him, tears streaming down her face. Seth hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright. What happened?"

"T-They... Why!?" Seth just held her closer with a hand stroking her hair and another rubbing her back. He lead her to the chairs and sat her down.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find out what I can." Seth went to the front desk and gained the attention of the women.

"I need information on Pearce, Aiden Pearce." The women looked at the documents and then back to him.

"Can't give those out, hun." Seth got closer to her and was getting slightly desperate.

"Ok, Jackson Pearce." The women shook her head.

"No can do." Seth backed away and nodded.

"Alright." He made his way back over to Selene who was trying to keep it together. When he sat she practically clawed all over him.

"Did they tell you anything?" He shook his head and pulled out his phone.

"No, but I'm going to find out." While his sister was stronger then he was he certainly had more finesse then she did. Sure she could hack better then most people but when it came down to her and her brother Seth was far more superior.

He saw a camera down the hall and connected to it easily. Simple ctOS systems and their foolish firewalls. Simply overload them with data to slow them down and then slip right past. Nothing could be traced so long as he kept data flowing, which certainly wasn't a problem. He could send them enough cat internet videos to keep them busy for years.

He then looked through the camera's eyes and down the hall. He found another camera and connected to that one. He then looked down the hall and saw a room with people in it. He immediately made out one of them.

"Nicki." He found a camera in their room and connected to it. He saw Nicki in a room with Aiden. He let out a sigh at seeing he was ok. He saw that Aiden had a brace around his arm and was covered in bruises though. His sister noticeably flinched when she saw this. On the bed Seth could make out a beat up, but breathing Jackson.

"Thank God. Wait, where's-" A man with a white coat walked in and both Aiden and Nicki rose up. Seth turned the audio on and he and Selene leaned closer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pearce?" They both nodded.

"You're siblings correct?" They nodded again and the doctor looked at his pad. He then sat down and placed the pad on a table. He looked over to Jacks who was asleep. He then motioned for them both to follow him outside. Seth changed cameras and followed them as they went to a different room.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but, Lena... Lena didn't make it." Nicki collapsed and started to cry while Aiden wrapped his arms around her. Seth could see the tears running down his face, though he didn't make any noises to betray his crying. Selene was up the moment he said those words and went outside.

Seth closed his phone and ran after her. He found her outside clinging to a pole and crying. While they hadn't been as close as Aiden, the twins had become very close family friends to the rest of the Pearce family. Selene and Lena had been the best of friends while Seth, much to his sister's enjoyment, was close friends with Nicki. They had met one time when Aiden had invited them over to discuss plans on taking care of crime. Nicki had stopped by his motel and they were introduced as business partners.

They had grown closer after that and helped each other a lot. But now? Seth didn't know what to do. What to say. Hell, he hadn't been taking it very well himself. He held his sister close as she cried into his shoulder for what felt like hours. For all Seth had known it might have been hours.

They eventually made their way back inside and waited. Aiden and Nicki emerged, both teary eyed. When they saw the twins they approached. Selene hugged Aiden and started to cry again while Seth hugged Nicki who struggled to keep it in.

"It's ok to cry." Nicki's breathing picked up until she started to sob, then she started to cry. Seth could faintly hear her in between sobs murmuring to herself, "Why, why, why?" over and over again. The rest of the day had passed just like that. People attempting to comfort each other while others cried. When things had calmed down, well, calm down was too nice a word. When everyone had stopped crying Seth looked into his sister's eyes.

Most people would say that his eyes were a grey almost sleepy blue, his sister's were a more excited electric blue. But now they look at dead and sleepy as his. He could only imagine how he looked right now considering how awful his sister was. He kissed her on the forehead and held her close.

"It's alright." His sister nodded solemnly and then sighed.

"It wasn't an accident." Seth looked down at her and his eyes widened.

"What?" She looked up at him and her eyes were vibrant again, though this time they were filled with rage.

"Somebody ordered a hit on Aiden, and they killed Lena." Seth looked away and then his gaze hardened.

Whoever they were, they were going to pay dearly.

 **There's chapter one for all y'alls out there. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for chapter two.**


	2. It Begins

**Here is chapter two for you guys. Sorry about the delay, just been really busy lately. School sucks, I don't care what anyone says. Anyways, let's starts. Also, a shoutout to Where'N'Why (Think I spelled that right...) for being awesome and supportive of this. Go check out him/her's stuff if you get the chance.**

Seth sat in his truck, engine off and lowered to avoid being seen. He had his mask up and his 1911 in his lap, patiently waiting. He took a quick glance to his left and could barely make out the top of the stadium where the game was taking place. He never really cared too much for sports. Even if he did he was doing something much more important.

Aiden had a lead on someone who was responsible for the killing of Lena. Both him and Selene had entered the stadium to capture him and interrogate the son of a bitch. Seth was the getaway driver if they had to make a quick exit. So far nothing had happened.

There was a faint buzz and he pulled out his phone, answering the call.

"You ready?"

"I've been ready. Where are you guys?"

"We have the 'package' but may have to make a quick getaway. Start the car when the signal comes." He was confused by this.

"What is the signal?"

"Trust me, you'll know." The call ended and Seth just shook his head. His sister always like to try and be so cryptic. He got in position so when the sign, whatever it was, occurred he would be ready. After a few minutes he started to worry. Had they been caught?

Then all the lights in the city went out and some even exploded and sent sparks flying. Seth immediately started up his truck and ducked his head just in case something went through the front windshield. Thirty seconds later both Aiden and his sister came sprinting to his truck. Aiden jumped in the front while Selene hopped in the back.

"Drive!"

"On it." Seth pushed down the accelerator and made his way away from the stadium. Seth slightly turned towards his sister and gave her a glare.

"Sis, next time you and Aiden plan on knocking out all power in the city be sure to give me a fair warning." Selene scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and chuckled.

"I just wanted to sound cool and like we were on some cool spy mission." Seth just face palmed and looked through his fingers to see where they were going.

"Did you get anything good?" Selene nodded but leaned back and pulled out her phone.

"I'll fill you in on the details when we get back to the motel." Seth nodded and lowered his hand back to the steering wheel.

"No trouble with the police?" Aiden gave a shrug.

"Not too much. They were there but we managed to slip past them." Seth once again nodded and saw the lights of the Owl Motel down the road.

"Almost there." After a few short seconds they pulled in to the parking lot and no sooner had Seth put it in park had Aiden jumped out and rushed towards his room. Selene groaned and rolled her eyes while getting out.

"Come on, let's go make sure he doesn't hurt himself... or someone else." Seth closed the door and gave a tap on his phone which followed with a chirp from his truck. While his sister rushed up after Aiden, the arachnid hacker just moseyed his way up. He let out a sigh and watched his breath as it formed and then dissipated as if it had never been there.

He opened the door to see Aiden on the phone with who he guessed to be Jordi, while his sister sat on the floor and looked at the clues Aiden had placed on the wall. Seth just stood leaning against the far wall and looked at the clues. No matter how many times he looked at it he never could figure out who had ordered the hit.

Almost a whole damned year and they weren't that much closer. Until tonight. If what his sister told him was correct then they would have a solid lead to follow and use. Aiden hung up and looked at the wall, though he was much closer then the twins. He growled and punched the wall, right were the question mark, signifying who had killed Lena resided.

There was a shout on the other wall to shut up and Seth just reached for his gun which sat in his hoodie pocket. Selene looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"No." Seth looked down defeated and sighed.

"I was just going to shoot him in the knees. Nothing life threatening. Yet."

"Seth, no. You know our code. Never hurt civilians, no matter how douchy they are." Seth released the grip on his gun and readjusted himself on the wall. He looked back at the clues and then rubbed his eyes.

"I'm turning in for the day. I'm beat."

"Coming from the one who just drove." Seth waved his sister off and tried to hide his smirk.

"Whatever." He returned to his room and went to lay down when his phone started to vibrate.

"You've got to be pulling my leg." He pulled it slightly forcefully and swiped to answer.

"Yes!?" There was a stutter from the other and Seth just cocked an eyebrow.

"S-Seth?" His eyes widened and he silently face palmed.

"Nicki! Sorry, just had a long day... er... night at work. Sorry, just a little crabby. I thought you were my sister trying to bug me." There was a laugh from the other and then it subsided.

"It's fine. I just wanted to know if you've seen Aiden recently." Seth looked towards where Aiden's room was and then he looked down.

"No, why?"

"It's Jackson's birthday today and neither of you have shown up yet. I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't forget." Seth groaned and slouched. He had promised to attend as well and he wasn't there either.

"Crap, I forgot. Work has been kicking our asses lately and we haven't really had time to get out. I've barely seen my sister recently." While he had just seen her not even two minutes ago he wasn't lying when he said they hadn't seen each other as much.

Seth had been pulling almost double duty so his sister and Aiden could get more leads on Lena's killer. He had been exhausted recently and definitely less careful with what he did and said. Wanting to shoot Aiden's neighbor and snapping at Nicki were both prime examples.

"Oh, it's not a huge problem. Just, if it's not too much trouble could you try to get a hold of him? It would mean a lot to Jacks. He just hasn't been answering me recently."

"Ya, ya. I'll give him a call right now. Anything else?" There was a pause before Nicki's voice came back through and was filled with sadness.

"He's still taking Lena's death hard isn't he?" Seth nodded and rubbed his eyes. None of them had.

"Ya. He's been working extra time in an attempt to feel better and I don't know if it's been working or not. He just seems kinda irritated lately." Nicki let out a sigh and then spoke again.

"Keep an eye out for me, would you?"

"I will. I'm going to call him now and head over."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye." As soon as he hung up he rushed out the door and into Aiden's room where him and Selene were trying to put some clues together. They both turned to him and gave confused looks.

"Guys, we fucked up."

* * *

Seth had practically sped them to Nicki's house, hoping, praying that they would reach it in time. Well, as well as on time they could be. They were already late but being any more so would not help their current situation. Selene was shaking Seth as he drove and was having a mini panic attack.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?"

"No."

"Then let me drive." Seth flinched and instantly had visions of his beautiful truck getting destroyed in several hundred ways at once.

"No. I prefer to have this truck live more then five years. I just paid the friggin thing off."

"With hacked money." Seth gave a quick glance to his sister and gave a smug grin.

"And how'd you get all those guns you tote around with you everywhere? You got a rich boyfriend you didn't tell me about?" Selene jumped back in surprise.

"Hell no, not because I don't like guys or anything but because I scare them all off." Seth chuckled and shook his head.

"Probably doesn't help that you break bones with your baton and shoot holes in heads with your guns. Unless they're into that sort of thing, but then I would be concerned." Selene punched his shoulder causing the smaller twin to let out a brief, "Ow," before they all settled back down.

"There's the gate!" Selene was practically jumping around now.

"You've seen it a million times, calm down."

"But, I haven't seen it when we were late to Jackson's party." Seth shook his head and gave a tap on his phone that opened the gate. He wasn't worried about closing it seeing as Aiden was right behind him. It would be weird if they all showed up in the same car.

"Since Nicki knew Seth and Selene lived in the same housing complex they didn't have any problems with taking the same car. But, Selene didn't want to drive, seeing as she, "Destroy half the city every time I get behind the wheel." Seth wanted to tell her she was a good driver and that she didn't destroy things. But that would be lying to an extreme. His sister was a godawful driver.

They pulled up in front of the house and loaded out. Aiden parked behind them and quickly got out. To Seth his teacher almost always seemed to be in overdrive mode. The three similarly clad figures made their way into the backyard to see Nicki tickling Jacks who was trying not to laugh.

When Nicki saw them she had a face mixed with joy and sadness. She walked over to them and Selene gave a quick hug before heading over to Jacks, hugging the boy as she did. Seth stood next to Aiden who looked terrified.

"One whole year and-"

"Late I know. I'm sorry." Nicki walked up and hugged her brother who hugged her back.

"At least you're here. It means the world to Jacks. Just be thankful that Seth had you covered and alerted you. Sorry about work bogging you three down recently." Aiden looked to Seth over his sister's shoulder in confusion and the hacker gave a circling motion telling Aiden with go with it.

"Ya, it's been rough but we're getting things done so that helps." Nicole hugged Seth who looked to Aiden to see the original Vigilante with a face of relief. When Nicki broke off the hug she went over to Selene and Jacks and told them to head inside and hang out some more.

Aiden walked up next to Seth and held out his fist, which the younger Vigilante casually hit with his and then they walked forward. Aiden had been saved by Seth and he would make sure to repay him.

"I got your back."

"I know. Thanks for that, too." Seth chuckled to himself as they entered the house. Nicole and Aiden started to talk while Seth and Selene were with Jacks who was playing a game on his tablet. Seth gave a sly grin to his sister who nodded. They pulled out their phones and hacked their way into his game and started playing with him. When Jacks saw the name of the characters he looked to them and grinned.

"Do you even know how to play this game?" Seth brushed his shoulder playfully and chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I'm the king of... whatever this game is." Selene just face palmed while Jacks chuckled.

"Right." They played for a minute before Seth heard the phone ring. He saw Nicki answer it and after a few seconds looked really worried. Seth told the other two to give him a minute. He hacked into the call and heard the man on the other side.

 _"Make sure you check those locks."_ Seth started to feel rage inside him and looked to see Aiden looking back. The older Vigilante nodded in a serious manner and then put his phone down.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody." She went to the door and started to mess with the locks and then Aiden shook his head.

"Something's up."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're checking the locks! Who threatened you?" Nicole turned to her brother and gave him a hard glare.

"It's just a stupid crank call!"

"He seems to have you pretty scared if you're checking the locks!" Nobody said anything and Seth gave a look to his sister that told her to wrap it up and get her game face on. She gave a slight nod to her twin and stood, pushing Jacks' hat so it went over his eyes.

"Catch you later." Seth waved goodbye and went outside. Aiden soon followed and they all loaded up into their cars. Aiden called them and they started to talk about the guy and were closing in when they got a call and it joined their group conversation.

"Aiden, just come on back. I'm sorry. Can you tell Seth and Selene the same as well?"

"Uhh..." Seth face palmed at Aiden's answer.

"You're going after the guy aren't you?"

"Umm..."

"You're doing it right now! Oh, I can't believe you!" Seth looked to his sister who shrugged and pointed to the phone.

"He's not alone."

"Seth!?"

"And Selene."

"What are you guys doing helping him with this!?"

"We want to make sure you and Jacks are safe so we're going to have a chat with this guy. No big deal." There was a grunt of annoyance.

"It is a big deal you three! You guys are overreacting to nothing! You know what, fine, do what you want!" The call ended leaving the trio of Vigilantes to just drive in silence for a few seconds.

"That was a thing." Seth slammed his head against the steering wheel. Always seem to know what to say, huh, Selene?"

"You know me."

"Focus you two. Up ahead, silver car." Seth saw it and rubbed the dash of his truck affectionately.

"Don't hate me, baby. I'll fix you, I promise." Seth put his mask up and his sister did the same. They could only guess that Aiden did as well. Seth waited until the man made his right turn and then he hit the gas and the truck sped forward. They slammed into the side of the car and watched as it rolled once before resting.

Seth got out of his car and pulled out his 1911. He had it resting behind his coat and walked forward. Selene had her 9mm behind her back and looked right. Aiden was walking forward as well but he was unarmed. The door opened and the man fell out. He looked to be in his late thirties. He rolled on the ground before using his car to help him stand up. He saw the three Vigilantes staring at him before he pressed himself against the car.

"Oh God." Seth saw him reaching his hand through the broken window and stood ready. He flicked the safety off and watched as Aiden approached.

"Why's you crank call that women?" The man paled and then pulled out a gun. Seth already had his up and fired two shots into the man's chest.

"That was a shit answer, man." Aiden walked to the dead man and rummaged through his pockets before pulling out the man's phone. He showed the twins before hacking it. He started to listen to the audio before his eyes narrowed and he looked angered.

Aiden got back in his car and sped back to their hotel while the twins followed behind. When they arrived they entered the hotel room where Aiden was furiously typing on his computer. Seth sat in the corner resting against the wall waiting patiently while his sister looked over Aiden's shoulder to see what was happening.

"What happened?"

"Fucking Damien set up the crank call!" Selene took a step back and then looked to Seth who just shrugged.

"Who's that?" Aiden looked to them and sighed.

"Long story. All I need from you two is that you watch over Nicki and Jacks. They could be in danger."

"What about the rest of the city?" Aiden stopped and then looked to them.

"Leave that to me. I'll also find out what Damien wants." With that he left the room to leave Seth and his sister to their thoughts.

"I don't think Aiden likes this Damien guy very much."

"Really?" Seth shook his head and stood.

"Want me to watch at nights and you at day? Just like normal, only not." She nodded.

"Sure. Shouldn't be too long right?"

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Seth had finished his shift of watching Nicole and Jacks and started to drive away. No sooner had he reached the gate had he received a call. It was from his sister so he answered it immediately.

"Ya?"

"Can you watch Nicki and Jacks for a couple more hours. Aiden has to meet with Damien and he wants me to offer sniper support just in case." Seth nodded slowly, but then realized his sister couldn't see that.

"Sure." Selene was quiet for a bit before speaking.

"You sound like crap."

"I feel like crap, but I'll do it. Just hurry up. You owe me."

"Ya, ya." The call ended and Seth drove back to the house. He parked a ways down the street and watched. After an hour he got another call. It was from Nicole. He fumbled in his tired state and answered the phone.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to ask if you would like to come over and visit." Seth thought about it and then decided on his answer.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Why don't you just get out of your truck and walk down the street to us?" Seth snapped up and looked towards the house. He didn't see anything but then heard a knock on his window. He saw Nicole with her phone to her ear and a smirk on her face. Seth hung up and exited the truck.

"Hey." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you watching the house? It's not because of the crank caller is it?" Seth wanted to argue but couldn't find the strength.

"Ya it is. He works for some crazy guy and Aiden didn't want anyone to hurt you or Jacks and I didn't either. So me and Selene started to switch watching the house for any trouble." Nicole shook her head and motioned him to follow her.

"You guys worry too much. You look exhausted. You can sleep in the house so you can 'protect' us and sleep." Seth had never heard such a wonderful idea in his life.

"Yes please." No sooner had he hit the couch had he fallen asleep.

* * *

Seth woke up to a knock and saw Nicki heading to answer it. He motioned her back and she just rolled her eyes at him. He went to the door and cracked it open.

"Ye-" He felt searing pain in his chest and stumbled back. He had heard the bang from the gun but it hadn't registered until a few seconds later. He coughed up blood and fell on his back. He heard Nicki screaming and looked around. His vision was fading but he could see people rushing in and grabbing Nicki. He couldn't hear anything and just started to focus on trying to breathe.

He looked at his chest and saw three holes in his lower chest. Hopefully they had missed the vitals. He knew any second the pain would start to come on and he would be in for hell. He then decided he would give them hell before he felt the pain, or died. He reached into his hoodie picket under his over coat and felt the handle of his pistol.

He squeezed and tried to pull it out but couldn't. He had no strength to fight with. He saw the men drag Nicki out of the house and he could barely hear her screaming his name out. Then everything went black. He was still conscious but he couldn't see anything. Then after another minutes of pain he felt the last grips of consciousness fading away. But it was in those last moments that he heard the sirens.

Then he lost consciousness.

 **Oh no! What will happen next! Stay tuned, and hopefully I don't get so damned busy that the chapter takes a long time to come out. Hopefully. Pray and cross your fingers everyone! Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	3. Cat Videos

**So Seth has been badly hurt and things are looking grim. Eh, can't get much worse from here on now can it? Let's just go! My sister is standing over my shoulder and annoying me though she says she isn't. Ugghh.**

Selene woke up in the waiting room to see it empty other then Jacks and... Where did Aiden go? She started to look around when she noticed that she was leaning against something. When she looked over she saw the coat of Aiden and she only stared at it before deciding she didn't care and nuzzled further into it. If anyone questioned her she would say she was asleep.

"I know you're awake." She didn't move and just looked up into the green eyes of her mentor.

"And you're going to tell me to move?" Aiden shook his head and sighed.

"I don't care what you do. So long as you are feeling well." She was feeling better, but was mostly hiding that she was still hurting. When she had found out her brother had been shot and dying she had panicked and gone into shock. Aiden had to practically scream at her to calm her down.

They had rushed to the house as fast as they could only to find police and paramedics on scene. She had seen her brother getting carted out on a stretcher, blood coating his body. He looked pale and dead and she had screamed then fell to her knees crying. She had collapsed to the ground and clutched onto Aiden while she cried.

After a minute she had been lifted up and put into Aiden's car and they drove after the ambulance. She had watched it and her crying only waxed and waned as the sirens turned on and off. Every time those sirens in the vehicle had turned off it meant her brother was dead. She had counted them. Three times he had died and been brought back, and was now in surgery and maybe dying more.

She pushed the thoughts away and clenched her teeth tightly. She mentally told herself he would be ok, over and over. She didn't notice but she was shaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to Aiden.

"Calm down. Your brother's tough, he'll make it. I know he will." She nodded and bit back tears. She looked to Jacks who was on his tablet, pale in the face. She walked over to him and hugged him closely while sobbing into his shoulder.

"Thank you." Jacks let out a whimper and hugged her back. He had always viewed Seth and Selene as his older siblings and when he had heard the gun shots he grabbed his phone and hid. He immediately called 911 like his mother had instructed him to do.

After watching the van that took his mother away leave he went downstairs to see Seth dying on the floor. The things that had stuck with Jacks was not necessarily the blood, but the fact that the person who he viewed as his older brother was bleeding to death on his floor, making pained groans. He had looked so hopeless and weak. Jacks had put his hoodie over the wounds, remembering from one of the war movies he had watched.

When the paramedics had arrived they rushed him out. One had stopped and turned to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You should come with us." He nodded and went with them, and had seen Selene and his uncle from a distance. He had heard Selene scream out in pure sorrow and collapse. When he had got in the ambulance he couldn't take his eyes off Seth.

Whenever the heart monitor would go steady he would look only to that as they rushed to save him. When they brought him back he would look back to the dying man and just hope, pray, whatever that he would live. When they had arrived they sat him on the waiting room. One of the paramedics had smiled to him.

"You may have just saved his life, son. Thank you for being so brave." Jacks had nodded and took a seat. A few seconds later a slightly furious Aiden had stormed in, followed by the crying Selene. Aiden had rushed to the front desk and demanded to know what was happening while Selene sat in a chair next to the wall and started to cry quietly to herself.

None of them had moved after that. Aiden had occasionally gotten up when Selene wasn't asleep on his shoulder and asked about Seth. It had felt so much longer. It felt like they had been waiting for years. Aiden was trembling on the inside.

 _It's just like with Lena. God, don't let him die or so help me the fuckers who did this will wish they had never been born."_

He looked to the front, standing, despite Selene's protests. He went, forcefully placing his hands on the counter.

"Can you tell me something already, dammit!?" The woman looked terrified of Aiden. He didn't care at that moment. He needed to know how Seth was. She backed away.

"Sir, calm down. I will tell you once I know something. I promise, but you have to wait." Aiden was about to fight with her, but pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok. Thank you." He sat back next to Selene, the girl clinging to him again. Aiden let out a sigh, wrapping an arm around the girl.

"It'll be ok." She whimpered softly, then relaxed, fading into sleep once more. Aiden had always been jealous of her ability to fall asleep easily. It would be nice, though he would just wake up from his nightmares. He closed his eyes, hoping he would be able to get some sleep. He felt another weight to his other side. He opened his eye to see Jacks leaning against him. He smiled, then closed his eyes again.

* * *

"Mr. Pearce. Sir." Aiden opened his eyes to see a man with greying hair. He shook the others up.

"How is he?" The man smiled.

"He's going to make it. If we had arrived a few minutes late he would not have. Thanks to this brave young man he'll be just fine in a week or so. You can see him if you want. He'll be really tired though. Follow me." The three rose to their feet quickly, making their way after the doctor.

They entered the room to see Seth on the bed, groggily looking at them. He smiled weakly.

"Hey..." Selene rushed to his side, not hugging him too tightly for fear of hurting him.

"I love you! Don't do that again! I'm so sorry! Please never leave me!" Seth raised a shaky hand and placed it on her back.

"I'll try." His voice sounded so distant and weak. Jacks came next to him, smiling happily. Seth placed his other hand on his head.

"Thank you, little man. They told me you called the police. If not for you then they'd be carting me to the cemetery." Jacks hugged him, mimicking his 'older sister'. Seth looked to Aiden, frowning sadly.

"Aiden... I'm so sorry. I dropped my guard for a few minutes. Then this happens. I can think of what to-"

"Don't." Seth looked at his mentor in slight fear.

"You're alive, and that's what's most important right now. We'll get Nicky back. I swear." Seth nodded, though he had a pained gaze.

"What's the plan?" Selene gave his a soft flick to his head.

"You have to rest, silly. Me and Aiden on the other hand?" She turned to the main in reference. The coated Vigilante gave a terrifying glare.

"We're going to make them all pay." Seth nodded. He coughed slightly.

"Stupid meds. You guys should go instead of being here with a beaten man." Selene wanted to argue, but Aiden grabbed her shoulder.

"We should go home and regroup. Rest, then go after the people who did this." Seth looked at him.

"Who did this?"

"Damien. He set up the whole thing. He didn't know about you two, and still doesn't as far as I know. He didn't plan on you being there. He thought you were Nicky's boyfriend over for a visit." Selene snickered.

"He might not be completely incorrect." Seth flicked his sister in the head.

"Like you and Aiden?" She flushed.

"He's like twice my age!"

"I'm right here you know." Seth chuckled. He slowly took in breath, then let it out, his eyes dropping.

"Stupid... Meds..." His eyes closed and his heart beat started to slow.

"Let's go. He needs the rest." Aiden chuckled, showing Selene her reflection in his phone.

"You could too. Did you know you drool?" Selene once more flushed. She was a complete wreck. He hair on the side where she had rested against Aiden was spiked up.

"Shut it." Aiden looked to Jacks.

"Where do you want to go?" He looked back to Seth, then to his uncle.

"Got it. Keep an eye on him." Jacks gave a determined nod.

"Ok." Aiden smiled.

"Thanks, Jacks. Be good." Both him and Selene left, heading back to rest. Aiden turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not that old." She chuckled.

"Quiet you."

* * *

"So, this is it, huh?" Selene looked around the place, not excited about what they had to do.

"Why don't we get connected?" She pulled up her phone and started to connect to the server. Then her phone crashed, she paled.

"What!?" Aiden pulled out his phone, trying himself.

"Dammit. We don't have the gear to break into this." There was static from their phone.

"Maybe I can help." Their phones blacked out before static ran along it and the back turned red. Then a Spider with a skull body appeared. The bottom read SP1DER T4NK.

"Seth!?"

"You didn't think I was going to sit in my bed and not do anything did you?" Selene chuckled.

"What else was I expecting. Do you have your laptop?"

"Yup, hacking in on one tab, watching cat videos on the other." Aiden chuckled.

"Glad to have you back. Sorta."

"Haha, really, what would you guys do without me?" Selene thought about it.

"Shoot everything." There was a sigh from the other end.

"You so need me." Selene pulled out her Bluetooth, placing it over her ear and connecting her phone.

"Save it, Meat Shield."

"Little early for those jokes don't you think?" Selene smirked.

"With you? No. Where do we have to go?" Seth cleared his throat.

"You have two options, either go down the stairs to your right and go guns blazing since there a few dozen guards, or you can sneak around the left. Your call." Selene was about to go to the right when Aiden grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm mad too, but this isn't the smartest. If Nicky is here then we need to be careful. They catch us and they'll kill her." Selene nodded. She pulled out her pistol, softly pulling back the action.

"Tell us how to sneak past, Seth."

"Thought you would never ask. Let me show you the power of stealth my loud sister. Just do what I say." The man we're looking for is the owner, his office is on the top floor of the building on the far side. However, since he's been informed by Damien of our-Aiden's special set of skill, he's become a little... Lot paranoid. He had guards everywhere, protecting him. The bastard may not even be in his office. The door is protected with an electric coded lock that I can't crack without some small form of the encryption.

I don't need the whole code, just a taste and I'll break it like an Ice Cube. One of the guards should have it. I will warn you though, these guys are heavily armed and dangerous. I can see one man through the cameras sporting some nice heavy armor. Doubt even your shotgun could hurt him sis." Selene shook her head.

"We may have to test that." Seth chuckled.

"I can sense some code coming from the area of the office. I can find out who has the code from you guys getting in close proximity. Basically a virtual game of Hot and Cold. Get near him and the Profiler will do the work of finding his code. All you have to do is get a few feet away and hack him." The duo nodded, making sure they were ready.

"I'll be your eyes in the sky, but I don't have many cameras inside the buildings, so you'll be blind in there. I am spotting some nice little toys I can use in there. I'll keep you safe." They nodded, deciding to split up. Selene was going to head around the left of the complex while Aiden would take the right. They would meet on the far side and push through the middle to complete the search.

As Selene worked around the boating warehouses she didn't see anyone.

"Selene, get behind the boxes to your left. Someone's coming." She ducked behind them, hearing footsteps shortly after.

"Here he comes, I'll distract him." She peeked over, seeing the man close in. Then there was a noise behind him. She saw a small barricade lift up, making a buzzing noise. Selene stalked up to the man, flicking out her baton. When she got behind him she turned him, jabbing him in the neck with the metal, then pushed him to his knees, slamming it into his head to finish him.

"Well done." Across the complex, Aiden was stalking behind two men. They were talking about a women who they both found attractive, arguing who deserved her.

"Aiden, I'll make some noise, I just need you to react fast. Ok?" Aiden nodded, making a click into his Bluetooth. The Forklift in front of them lifted its claws, the men confused.

"Mike? You fucking with us again?" Seth chuckled.

"Mike just got his skull eviscerated by my sister, so no. It's not Mike." Aiden smirked, stalking behind them. One of them walked forward.

"Come on Mike." Aiden descended on the one who had been left behind. He hit the back of the man's knees, making him fall. He wrapped his baton around the man's neck, tugging so a crack came out. He quickly rushed forward, the only reason the other man had not heard him was because Seth was causing the Forklift to make noise. Aiden slammed the face of the man into the side of the Forklift, picking him up and hitting the man in the side of the head with his baton.

"Nice job, boss. Keep moving, Selene is about to beat you."

"She's also half my age." Seth chuckled.

"Still angry about earlier?"

"Something like that."

"To be fair, you don't act like you're forty."

"Shouldn't you be acting like the boogey man and scaring the people around the complex?" Seth was quiet for a few seconds.

"Ok, still angry." Selene reached the point where she and Aiden would meet up. When he arrived she was about to taunt him when Aiden raised a hand.

"Not in the mood." She stifled a laugh. Seth cleared his throat.

"If you two are ready, I have pinpointed the man's location off of your walk about. He's in that warehouse in front of you, second floor. I can use his phone to gather there are a few people in there. So, be careful, ya?" They both drew their weapons, carefully entering. Aiden made sure to look around, not seeing any cameras.

"Blind Seth?"

"Yes, and I don't like it. So I hacked your phone and am using that. Hope you don't mind." Aiden shook his head.

"Why not use your sister's?" There was silence.

"Her search history isn't very secretive. It's a scary place on her browser. Trust me." Aiden said no more, turning to see Selene shrugging.

"When you're bored you'll do anything."

"Triple X porn Selene. Really? That's bored?" She looked down.

"Really bored." The two men groaned.

"What? They can't track me or anything."

"Just get the bastard's phone. Also, Enforcer coming your way." They ducked down, watching as the heavily armored man entered the room. He turned his back to the Vigilante duo. They both nodded, walking towards him lowered to the ground. They drew their batons, stacking up on each side of him.

They both slammed their batons into his neck, causing him to lurch forward. They then repeatedly slammed their batons into his head. When they finished Selene kicked him, happy when she heard no noise coming from him.

"I said phone, not, 'Brutally murder any poor sap you happen to come across.' Jesus, if he survives he'll be eating out of a straw for the rest of his life." Selene smirked under her mask.

"Sorry, my Bluetooth isn't high quality so that's what I heard."

"Of course it isn't. Just get the code." They maneuvered their way to the stairs, quietly climbing them. When they reached the top they saw three men. After a few seconds Seth chuckled.

"The one in the middle. I am starting to steal the code. You can go." They didn't move.

"You're going to cap them aren't you?" Both nodded their heads.

"Of course." They both stood, drawing their silenced pistols, each shooting the man on their side before placing a bullet into the middle man at the same exact time. Blood sprayed the walls as they crumpled to the ground.

"Well, can you just connect to the phone and make my life easier please?" Selene walked to the bodies, connecting to the phone. After a few seconds Seth responded.

"I'm in. The door is actually just up ahead."

"So we would have had to kill them either way." Silence.

"You can't prove that." They went to the door, seeing the red electronic lock on it.

"What's the magic word?"

"Open sesame." The lock clicked open and they entered, guns drawn.

"He's not here."

"But his computer is. Hook me us, sis." Selene walked to the computer, holding her phone near it.

"Um guys? He's in the garage. You'll want to see this." A video popped up on their phones showing the man they were after.

"He's leaving. Maybe, just maybe, you'll want to catch him." Both of them sprinted out of the room, only to come face to face with an Enforcer.

"There you are!" The pipes behind him exploded quickly.

"Keep moving, I'll protect you best I'm able. Can't stop bullets though."

"Sure about that?"

"Ok, not virtually. Can we not make Human Shield jokes while trying to get the asshole who had a huge role in my shooting and Nicky's abduction please?" The Vigilantes sped down to see his truck speeding away. Aiden quickly went to a nearby car, using his phone to unlock it. They hopped in, Aiden slamming on the gas to chase their target.

"Where is he, Seth!?"

"Take a right. He's tragically stuck in traffic." They sped around the corner, seeing the man's red truck stuck behind multiple other cars. He must have seen them because he sped around them and started to speed away.

"No you don't." At the next light the lights changed colors, cars speeding across the intersection and slamming into the truck.

"You're welcome." As the man started to get out Aiden braced himself.

"Hold on." He slammed into the man, pinning him in between the car and his truck. Aiden slowly reversed, leaving the man crippled on the ground. Selene hopped out, drawing her pistol and placing a bullet in his skull. She hopped back in the car and they sped off.

"Well done you two. Now get back to the apartments before any cops find you. I may suggest finding another ride, though. I already called Jordi. I'll send the address of the car." They sped away coming to the address which was an abandoned parking lot. Except for one car.

"Don't scratch her please." It was Seth's truck. Selene chuckled when she saw it.

"You just wanted us to bring it home for you, huh?"

"Maybe. Now go. Police a few blocks away." They slipped into the truck, driving away like nothing had happened as the sun slowly started to rise in the distance. Selene leaned back, smiling.

"Thanks, Seth. You saved us." He chuckled.

"Again, what would you do without me?" She wanted to make fun of him again, but decided against it.

"Not much."

"What was that?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Course not. See you later, guys. Doctor is getting angry. Oh, if anyone asks, I didn't just help you create a murder. I was watching cat videos to help make me feel better."

"Yes, Seth."

 **So... Delays. Ya. School. Ya. Laziness in some cases. Ya. In my own defense, I am a writer who is mood based. If I'm not in the mood then I cannot write something. I was definitely in the mood for this though. Now then, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all! Peace!**


End file.
